One-Shot 1 Beginnings
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: Blake Burns had been on the run all his life, afraid of the organization called the light. But when his parents die on an attack on his life he dones a black spec op shirt and pants and dones the name One-Shot. However, can One-Shot handle what Ra's Al Ghul might tell him? And what amazing news might we learn READ IT AND FIND OUT! this is my first FF so please don' be rude!


**One-Shot Book 1**

"**Beginnings"**

**By- One-In-The-Chamber**

Blake Burns remembered it like it was yesterday. The light had come in and burned down his parent's apartment building looking for him. The fire had taken his parents and his fear with it. Now Blake- no, One-Shot as he was named by GCPD (For taking down his targets with only one shot) sought to rid the world of those that assist the light, and eventually, take down the light themselves. Blake wasn't a hero, and he accepted that, but he wasn't a monster, more of an angel in disguise.

Now, from a reliable source, he was about to take down a BIG member of the lights associates, a man who goes by the name of Fargo Stevens. Fargo was on his way to a party of Luthor's and was currently going in a black limousine at approx. 50 MPH. But One-Shot was about to change all of that. Blake calculated for speed and aerodynamics through his binocular eye patch. With Blake's readings there was no possible way he could pull off a direct head shot like the others. But luckily there was a bridge coming up and not much room.

"Cleanup, aisle 7" Blake muttered under his breath as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet was silent, thanks to his improved custom silencer. The bullet ricocheted off a lamp, off the control box, and popped the limousine's wheel. The limousine spun out of control, into a black Humvee (Poor fella, shouldn't of have gotten in the way.) and off the bridge to certain death. Blake started his clock, he had exactly 120 seconds before GCPD showed up. And 140 seconds till his ride showed.

Realizing that he would have to fight, he began calculating structural points he could use for a swift victory. The calculations were 50% complete when the door blew open and 20 GCPD officers came in screaming,

"ON THE GROUND DIRTBAG! I SAID ON THE GROUND!" The captain was obviously screaming the loudest.

The calculations were done, now he just needed a distraction, he needed a swift and decisive plan.

Blake suddenly said, "The cow goes MOOO!"

The officers lowered their weapons in confusion as to why he said that. That was the distraction Blake needed, he lifted his arm and fired the pistol imbedded in his gauntlet at the floor below him. The bullet bounced up, through three officers, off a helmet of an officer and into another officer. In a matter of seconds the GCPD elite A team was no more, and with only one shot. Blake smirked to himself as his motorcycle parked itself on the ground below. Blake could hear the sirens coming from over a mile away so he had to act fast. He jumped onto the cycle and set a course for the Gotham City safe house.

Blake arrived at the safe house at approximately 8:30PM. But something was wrong, the door was already unlocked, Blake NEVER left the door unlocked, it was a pet peeve he had. Blake went in with a pistol in one hand and a Butter Fly knife in the other hand (The butter fly knife was one of his FAVORITE knives.) He went inside to see Ra's Al Gul sitting on his couch enjoying a Miller Light he had in his fridge.

"What do you want you immortal piece of garbage?" Said Blake furiously,

"Well it's nice to see you too, Blake, or should I say One-Shot?" Said Ra's in a calm friendly manner.

"I said what do you want? I can shoot you right here, but I won't out of honor, so speak while you can." Said Blake,

"I want to warn you, I like you, as a warrior, you have honor, grace, and smarts, but you've made the wrong enemies, the light AND the Justice League have made you a target." Said Ra's in a king like manner.

Blake was stunned for a minute, he had a minute of worry now, he knew the light would make him a target, but now the Justice League? This was going to make things something between impossible and a death wish. Blake looked back at Ra's,

"I don't care, I knew the risks when I took this job, and I'm not going to quit because some people with spandex issues are coming. I'll fight them off, and get my revenge, for Gotham, for my parents."

"Yes well, that wouldn't of have happened if you just turned yourself like reccomen-"

Ra's was cut off when a bullet nicked his ear.

"Sorry times up, go away, or this time I'll scoot a little to the left." Said Blake, re-aiming his shot for his right eye.

"Be warned Blake, the light is not as kind as they seem." Said Ra's as he disappeared into thin smoke.

Blake, being exhausted and tired, sat on the couch, and took a well-deserved nap.

It was the worst nightmare Blake had ever had. He was in the apartment. Blake was five years old. He had woken up and just smelt smoke to see the building on fire. His first thought was to find his parents and get them out. He went into their bedroom and found his father, pierced by a metal poll and his mother injured laying on the floor. He picked up his mother's body and rushed her outside. She and him made it out, they were safe. The mother gave Blake a hug when suddenly a bullet shot rang out and Blake's mother went limp. Blake, looking up at the attacker, recognized him as a member of the light and pounced him, taking his butter fly knife from his pocket and repeatedly stabbed the man and escaped before he was burnt to a crisp.

Blake woke up in a sudden fright, clutching his butter fly knife, THE butter fly knife. And the scariest part of that dream, it was EXACTLY how he remembered it.

Blake attempted to get his mind off the dream by working on his gun and his binocular eye patch, but he just COULDN'T forget. Luckily something turned up before he burst into tears.

"Hey Blake, you there?" It was the informant, and his contract supplier,

"Mhm, whats the situation?" Said Blake into his phone,

"We found a good contract for you, with an added bonus." Said the informant happily,

"First details then bonus buddy, you know that's how I work."

"Fair enough, the target is a LexCorp electronics shipment, and I personally scanned it, your target is Gregory Green, and he's an agent for the light with info on the light's locations."

Blake froze for a minute. This could be his chance, he would have pinpoints on ALL the light members, and all in one contract! This was an opportunity he COULDN'T pass up.

"Alright I'm on it" Said Blake Hastily,

"One last thing Blake" Said the informant,

"What?"

"They want a four person team for this, no more no less, you do the math."  
"Fine, assemble me some candidates, looks like I'm teaming, talk to me when you're ready." Said Blake,

"On it, good luck Blake,"

"I don't need it"

**THATS YOUR QUE READERS! Send me your OC's and I will incorporate them into this FF! This is the list I will require!**

** Name:**

** Anti-Hero Name:**

** Backstory *DATS IMPORTANT YO*:**

** Powers/abilities I.E Super strength, martial artist:**

** And appearance:**

** I will only accept 3 people! Please review, I will only accept PMs! No review submissions! Thanks! I hoped you enjoyed, kinda short but it was my first FF attempt! So please cut me some slack!**


End file.
